


Little Slut

by DarkAngel14



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Richard, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Richard Speight Jr., Top Jared Padalecki, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel14/pseuds/DarkAngel14
Summary: "Bad boys don't get to cum," Jared whispered in Richards ear as he made the machine go faster, Jared's cum leaking out of his ass.





	Little Slut

"Jared please! " Richard whimpered "please please I'll-I'll do anything just please-"

He choked as Jared ran a hand over his cock. " Anything Rich? Huh? Then maybe you shouldn't have flirted with that waiter huh? "

Richard sobbed. He loved when Jared got all possessive on him but damn, he didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

He had felt like Jared was ignoring him so he flirted with the waiter to get Jared jealous and he succeeded but this was a lot more than he expected.

Jared had taken him home and shoved in the bed. He had teased him and teased him, over and over again until Richard felt like he would explode. He'd filled Richard's ass with load after load of his cum using a plug to keep it in as he continued teasing Richard. But just when he was about to come Jared snapped a cock ring on him. Richard cried out and begged him  _please Jared please just let me cum_ but Jared just laughed.

He tied Richards hands behind his back then pulled out the plug and secured him to a fucking machine and let it have its way with him. He made sure that it was vibrating with every thrust and that it made Richard cry pitifully as it thrust into his waiting and abused ass, Jared's cum acting like lube.

"Bad boys don't get to cum," he whispered in Richards ear as he made the machine go faster, Jared's cum leaking out of his ass.

And that's what brought him to where he was now. Jared's had him on the machine for a least 2 hours and Richard can barely form sentences anymore.

"Jared please," Richard whined "I'll be good I swear. "

"Really Rich?" Jared smirked. "I don't know you were very bad today. A very dirty little slut. And dirty sluts don't get to cum do they? No they sit there and take it cause they know they've been bad,"

"I'm sorry Jared," Richard screamed as Jared flipped a switch making the dildo vibrate even more  "I'm so sorry please Jared please-"

"Please what Richard," Jared cooed scooping up some of the cum leaking from his ass and tasting it."you have to be more specific darling."

"Please let me come Jared please! "

"Hmm I don't know baby." Jared bent down and took the poor purple dick in his hand. Richard just whimpered, more tears flowing, as Jared played with his useless dick, trapped and unable to cum.

"Who's is this, " he asked flicking the head.

Richard cried out arching his back before he slumped back down. "Yours, it's yours," he whispered.

Jared smiled "Good boy,"

He then took Richards balls in his hand rolling them around and squeezing them slightly making Richard sob even more.

"And these Rich? "

"Their yours, all yours!" he yelled "God, Jared please-"

"Shh," Jared kissed him lightly before bending and taking one of his hard nipples into his mouth biting it as his other hand plucked at Richards other one, rolling it between his fingers.

Richard screamed again struggling to get away from Jared mouth.

Jared laughed and moved away. "What about these little things huh slut? What about these?"

"Their yours Jared, I swear all yours-I'm yours-just please,"

"Are you Richard?" Jared growled "Cause I'm pretty sure you'd let anybody fuck you. Doesn't matter if it's me or not. You just need a dick up that pretty little ass of yours and you'll be satisfied wouldn't you whore."

"No Jared please, I swear only you only you! Only let you fuck me I swear." Richard babbled.

"Good," He kissed him again "your my good little bitch, aren't you baby,"

"I'm your bitch, your whore, your good little slut, Jared please." Richard whimpered.

"Would you like to cum little slut? " He growled nibbling on his ear.

"Yes please please please," Richard cried.

"Have you been a good boy for me Rich?"

" Yes Jared please, " Richard said sniffling. "I've been your good boy please,"

Jared reached down and snapped the cock ring off "Cum," He ordered.

Richard came screaming for all to hear.

He slumped down as Jared turned the machine off and carefully unstrapped him and took him off of the machine. Jared layed Richard down on the bed and plugged him back up with the butt plug. He then cleaned up the mess.

"Jared, " Richard murmured.

"Right here baby, " Jared said smiling as he got into bed with him. You okay baby? I didn't push you too far did I? "

"I'm good, Jay I love you, "

"I love you too, "

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: these are real people and I don't own them This is just a writing.


End file.
